DESCRIPTION: The goal of the study is to improve the resolution of spiral computed tomography of the temporal bone primarily to improve the evaluation of cochlear implants. The first specific aim is to improve CT images. This will be done with computer programming and mathematical de- blurring techniques and with a specialized table transport that has greater longitudinal resolution than that currently available. The second specific aim is to evaluate the images from part one and verify that the images are improved. The deblurring algorithms will be evaluated with mathematical and physical phantoms. Measurements of ossicles and parts of the cochlea will be made on the deblurred scanned images and compared with those obtained from the actual temporal bone specimens. Measurements will also be made of the deblurred images of implanted patients and will be compared to the mechanical specifications and survey of the implants.